


Labrys-Anti Shadow Weapon

by KanbaraGirl77



Category: Persona Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraGirl77/pseuds/KanbaraGirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a robot who just wants to forget her painful beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Breaking Free

Labrys was furious; they dare had the nerve to try and delete her memories, the very memories Unit #24 gave to her? She snapped and broke free from the restraints that the researchers had put up to hold her. She would not allow those memories to be destroyed, she had a promise to keep.  
Knocking them to the ground, the robot ran past them and out into the hallway, knocking down whatever got in her way whether it be human or robot and blasting through any door that got in her path. Her only thought was to run as fast as she could to get out of here. As far as she knew, the three humans back at the room had most likely called for help.  
“They’re mostly gonna bring other Anti-Shadow Weapons…” said Labrys sadly as she broke down another door.

Just as she was just about to get outside, she heard the cry of a human female. She tracked down where the cry was coming from and saw a man holding a woman by the throat, his face was red with anger and the woman was pale with fear. A child was behind the woman crying and screaming in fear, hiding behind the woman, too afraid to move. The man yelled at the child and smacked him with his free hand and the boy fell to the ground crying even louder than before.

“He may be human, but I can’t allow a child to be hurt like that!” thought Labrys as she ran towards the three, her priority changing from escaping to saving the woman and child. The man noticed Labrys and glared at her, but didn’t move from where he was standing. “So you’re the robot that broke free, eh? Not my problem really. After all, I have to punish someone…mainly this bitch here. The kid’s next on my list to kill.” he said, resuming strangling the woman. The child behind her cried again.  
“Mama! Mama!” cried the boy as he got back up on his feet.

“Let em’ go! Let em’ both go! Why ya wanna hurt them?!” yelled the robot as she grabbed the man by the throat. “Just who are you anyway?” she yelled. The man growled as he tried to break free from her grip.  
“Arata Seta, my name’s Arata Seta. Now let me go!” he yelled.

“What about the woman?” she asked. “She’s a whore.” said Akira in anger, glaring at her and then at the child. The child crawled over to the woman. He lay down on top of her and cried, “Mama!” he yelled. Akira snapped and kicked the boy. Labrys grew furious,

“Ain’t he your son? Why put ‘im through all dat? Why hurt dem both at all?” said Labrys as she looked at Arata, ready to pummel him to the ground if she needed to. The robot was furious that a human could harm their own family for what Labyrs saw as no reason at all. Arata snapped and yelled in an enraged manner, managing to break out of Labrys’ grip. He almost fell down on his ass, but managed to stay on his feet.  
“That brat ain’t my son! He’s that whore’s bastard son! You can have him! I don’t need him! Keep the freak!” he yelled, running off before Labrys could collect herself. She kneeled down to check the woman’s pulse. She gasped when she couldn’t find one, but tried to check it again a few times before she figured out the woman was dead. Labrys was horrified; that man had gotten away with murder. Without hesitation, she checked on the child; a boy and she learned he was okay. The boy eventually sat up and looked at her with teary eyes. He asked if she was dead and Labrys sadly nodded. He lowered his head for a moment, lost within his own mind.  
“Hey, who the hell are you!? Where the fuck did you come from!?” came a very loud voice from around the corner where Arata had run around. Labrys wasted no time and picked up both the child and the dead woman’s body and ran in a different direction until she managed to get outside. The outside was full of plant life that Labrys had never seen before, but she had no time to dawdle, so she kept running until she found a port with a ship there.  
The boy clung to Labrys tightly and kept his head on Labrys’s shoulders and until his savior stopped. He looked up to see her put his mother’s body down on the ground. Forcing himself to calm down and stay quiet, he watched as she dug a hole and gently placed his mother’s body there and covered her up. He had no time to cry before he was carried by Labrys and held on tightly again. His friend jumped onto an open part of the ship and put him down, sighing in relief as she sat down next to him. He watched as she covered up the hole so they wouldn’t be seen, making sure that the hole would stay covered up. After she sat back down, the area was silent for a brief moment.  
She turned to look at him with a smile, “Are ya alright, kiddo? That was rough on ya…” she said, picking up the child and placing him in her metallic lap. He looked at her and said with a sad face,  
“I’m okay, but mama…she’s dead! It’s my fault!” he said, about ready to burst into tears again. Labrys hugged the boy close to him and kissed his forehead as she spoke in a low voice.

“It ain’t your fault, kiddo. I just wish I got there sooner rather than later. But I didn’t and she’s dead now…just like my friend…gone forever.” she said as she trailed off and looked at the corner sadly. The boy stopped crying, “You lost someone too?” he asked, ceasing his tears for a moment. The robot nodded, but said nothing else on the matter even when asked about it.  
Eventually, the ship began to move. A few crates fell down, but they were far away from the duo.  
“Looks like we’re movin’ away from here, boy…away from them. I hope they haven’t gotten on the ship.” muttered Labrys as she closed her eyes for a moment. She focused on the boy’s breathing as he slept and she smiled. He was worn out after seeing his mother die.  
Hours passed without anything happening except for the boy waking up and needing to go relive himself a few times. Other than that, the time went by without incident. Labrys occupied herself by reviewing the memories Unit #24 had given to her on her last breath before she stopped functioning. The boy occupied himself by sleeping and snoring.  
What Labrys saw was a little girl, a girl Unit #24 said had been the foundation for both of their personalities. The girl’s voice sounded just like her own, even with the same accent as hers. The girl said she wanted to meet them, but said she would never be able to. She hoped that whoever had her voice would meet someone special eventually.  
She spoke about school and that caught Labrys’s attention. It sounded like some fantasy place to her and she liked it. Anything was better than the hellhole she and the boy had escaped from.

Eventually, the ship stopped and wailed its horn, waking up the boy that had been sleeping in her arms. He was about to cry before Labrys calmed him down and soothed his fears. He complained about being hungry, but there was nothing she could do to solve that issue. She was a robot; she didn’t need to eat food. But she did wonder what it tasted like. It must be good if the boy said so. Labrys didn’t know much about the habits of humans and what little she knew was about the scientists.  
Labrys took a peek outside and saw that the ship had docked. She didn’t waste anytime before she carried the boy outside and snuck into an alleyway before anyone could see them. Labrys worried that some of the scientists had followed them on the ship, but she eventually came to the conclusion that they hadn’t been able to get on the ship in time to capture them. That filled her with relief and she was able to focus on getting the boy some food to eat. She quickly learned from a few failed attempts that she needed something called money. Labrys searched her memory banks and learned what she needed to know.

As Labrys walked with the boy, she saw a pair of humans in the same situation as her: no money and the boy was very hungry. The boy looked slightly older than the one Labrys had with her, but he was more vocal in saying what he wanted. She felt sad for them, but what could she do? She had no money. But just as Labrys and the boy were about to leave…

“Excuse me miss…” Without warning, the mother of that energetic boy had walked over to her, child in tow holding onto her hand tightly. Labrys looked at her, unsure of what to say in response. Luckily, she didn’t have to. The woman asked for her.  
“Are you having trouble trying to buy something? I’m having the same issue myself.” she asked softly and in an embrassed manner, looking at the boy, who hid behind Labrys. She smiled at the boy warmly and asked him if he was hungry. The boy nodded, “Uh huh.” he said.  
Labrys sighed as she replied,  
“I don’t have any money and he’s hungry. I’ve gotten turned down by many people, too…” she said, briefly glancing at the area she had tried to buy food. “And I don’t know how to get money, either. I don’t want him ta starve…”

The woman smiled at her, “I’m in the same boat, miss. My husband just left me and he took all the money we had…” she trailed off and sighed. She looked like she was about to cry. Labrys felt sorry for her.  
“He left you? That happened?” asked Labrys as the four walked together. “Why’d he do dat? Aren’t marriages supposed ta last? Y’know, be eternal and all that stuff?” she finished her question. The woman sighed, “…He cheated on me with another woman named Sonomi…” she said as she sat down, hanging her head down. “Wow, humans can have it rough too, huh?”  
The boy holding Labrys’s hand spoke up,  
“That was my mom’s name.” he said, catching both the woman’s attention and Labrys’s attention. “That was his mother’s name? Oh that’s right, he told me earlier on the ship. But…why’d he spill that out now in front of this woman?” though Labrys as she watched the woman’s facial expression turn to shock as she looked at the boy. She said nothing for a few moments before she asked him,

“Where is she? Did she ditch you, boy?” she asked as she let go of her son’s hand so he could lie down for a moment. Labrys inwardly winced at the question and spoke up for the boy, “She’s dead. Murdered by her husband just last night.” she said, looking down at the boy sadly. As she sat down next to the woman, she was asked where he was. Labrys shrugged her shoulders, telling what she knew about Arata.  
“I dunno, he took off before I could do anything. I didn’t have time to go after him. I had to get him somewhere safe. I just kept running and stowed away on a ship that came here.” she said as she watched her little friend play with the woman’s son. She smiled, “Seems like he’s forgotten the pain her went through last night…that’s good, he'll hopefully forget what happened someday. He doesn’t need those memories haunting him for the rest of his life.” said Labrys as she engaged in small talk with her new friend about various things that had happened to both of them. From what her new friend told her, it seemed like her husband had an affair with Sonomi and it resulted in the birth of Labrys’s little friend.

“Sonomi paid the price for what my husband did to her, but my husband left me. I bet he didn’t even care about the death of Sonomi. All because she wanted to get away from her overbearing husband…so sad…” said the woman. “She may have cheated, but she was still a mother to that boy…and yet, she didn’t care about him at all. He looks like he’s been hurt emotionally. Sonomi was never a good judge of character and it shows in how she acts toward others.” the woman shook her head in disapproval of the boy’s mother. Kaori brushed her hair behind her shoulder.  
Labrys blinked, “Oh, I’m sorry about getting so negative, miss…I didn’t mean to dump my problems all on you when you went trough so much yourself. I haven’t even given you my name, its Kaori.” she said, extending her hand to Labrys. Labrys shook it gently, making sure not to crush the woman’s hand.  
“My name’s Labrys…nice to meet you…” she said, feeling comfortable around Kaori. “What’s your last name?” asked Kaori as she fuddled with the inner contents of her purse.  
Labrys shook her head, “I don’t have one.” The robot glanced at Kaori’s son, hoping to talk about something else.  
“What’s your son’s name? He’s pretty cute for a little guy.” she asked with a smile.

Kaori smiled as she looked at her son, “His name is Yosuke. I picked out the name myself. Akira and me fought about his name for days. I won out in the end, though. He didn’t like it and kept trying to pick a name, but he did give up interest on getting his way. Now I know why.” She leaned over to look at the boy, “What’s his name? You haven’t mentioned it yet, Labrys. It must be a good name.” she smiled.

“He never once mentioned his name yet at all to me? Kaori said Sonomi was neglectful to the boy, so maybe he don’t have one. Poor thing…” thought Labrys as she mentally went into a panic, trying in vain to remember if the boy gave her his name at all. A few seconds later, she gave up and confessed she didn’t know her little friend’s name at all. Kaori stared at her and then at the boy. Her brows furrowed in concentration and spoke up a few minutes later.

“Why don’t the two of you come with me and Yosuke to my apartment? We can talk about giving your friend a name when we get there in a little bit, okay Labrys?” Kaori leaned back and hollered as loud as she could muster,  
“Yosuke dear, it’s time to go home! Can you bring your new friend with you? He’s coming over for a little while. Hurry up.” she said as her son and his friend ran over, holding each other’s hand. Yosuke asked why they had to go, but he wasn’t answered as his mother took his hand and took the hand of his new friend. The four walked away from the plaza and into the big city. Labyrs was amazed at the large and small buildings, looking around in wonder and amazement. She had never imagined that the world outside of the lab would be this amazing. If it hadn’t been for Kaori, she would have most likely run off on her own.  
Kaori giggled in amusement as she explained about each building Labrys asked about. Yosuke and his new friend were in their own little world, talking about what boys their age talked about.

Labrys smiled at the two boys. She was happy that her friend had something else to think about other than Sonomi’s death. A kid so young didn’t need to think about such dark topics. Honestly, she wished she were as blissfully ignorant about death like the boy and Yosuke were right now. They would learn about such things someday, but she hoped they wouldn’t be mentally scarred by it like she had been.

Eventually, the four arrived at a small apartment, hidden in between two shops. Kaori walked up first as she reached in her bag for her keys. After she opened the door, she held it open for the three and went in last. She closed the door, making sure it was locked tightly.  
“Sorry about the mess and all. My ex left his stuff here and he refuses to take it back. I plan on selling this stuff sooner or later when I have the time to do so. You can sit down on the couch over there in the living room, Labrys-san. Let me go get something for the boys to eat in the kitchen. I’ll be right back.” said Kaori as she walked into another room, leaving Labrys with Yosuke and her little friend. 

Taking up Kaori’s offer, she sat down on the couch along with her friends. As usual, her friend was quiet but Yosuke was talking up a storm about every topic he could think of. To Labrys, he seemed to be the talkative type; the type of person that would never shut up no matter how many times he would be prompted to do so otherwise.  
As she promised, Kaori came back with some food for the boys. As the boys began to eat the chicken nuggets, she tried giving some to Labrys.  
“I’m not hungry, it’s okay Kaori.” she tried to say, but Kaori was having none of that and insisted she have some food. Again, Labrys declined the offer. Then Kaori began to realize what Labrys was trying to say.  
“I’m not human. Sorry ‘bout that…” she stated as Kaori held out a nugget for her. Kaori blinked before she realized what she meant by that.  
“Oh, sorry. It didn’t occur to me that you might be a robot. Sorry, Labrys.” said Kaori as she gave the nugget to Yosuke and watched him eat it with gusto. She couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, one that Kaori soon noticed.

“Yosuke loves his food…he takes after me in that respect.” said Kaori as she sat down next to her new friend. Labrys soon noticed that her friend wasn’t eating at all. In fact, he seemed to be staring at the wall blankly.  
“Are you alright?” they both asked as they went over to him. The silver haired boy tried to smile in an attempt to fool them, but they both new he was still upset about what had happened back there on the island.  
Kaori looked at Labrys and asked a second time if he had a name that she might have forgotten. Labrys sadly shook her head, “No, he never mentioned any name ta me.” she looked at her friend.

“Well then, we have to fix that. Hey sweetie…” said Kaori as she tried to get the boy’s attention again. He turned to look at her with a blank stare that broke her heart just to look at. The mother thought for a moment before she asked if he had a name. The boy shook his head, “I don’t have one…she never gave me one.” he said sadly.

“Would you like a name?” asked Kaori as Labrys gave him some food. He looked at the two with wide eyes that seemed to be regaining their light. He stared at them with what Labrys thought was hope in them.  
“How about…we name you Souji. Would you like that name, little one?” asked Kaori as she reached down to put a hand on his small shoulder.


	2. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the grandparents...

Labrys: Anti-Shadow Weapon  
Chapter 2-Brothers

 

“Hey Souji, come over here! I wanna show you something!” the silver-haired boy turned his head to see what his brother was doing so far away from him, all tucked into a corner cloaked in shadows.  
“I found this poor thing…someone left it here…” he said gleefully as he held out his hands to show what he had found. Souji blinked as he looked at what was a very small furry animal that seemed to mew every couple of seconds. He then looked Yosuke in the eyes and asked what the furry thing was.  
“It’s a baby cat! It’s so small!” he said as he looked down at the black-and-white animal as it mewed again. Souji smiled slightly at the kitten and went to touch it. He couldn’t help but giggle as the kitten began to purr like a motor. He started giving the baby kitten kisses on its small head and the kitten started purring even louder. Eventually, it began to lick his hands.

“Can we take it to Mom, Yosuke? Would she let us keep it? I hope she will!” he asked as he continued to pet the purring kitten. It had only taken him a few days for him to warm up to Kaori, but he loved her already, though he did miss his birth mom.

Yosuke nodded eagerly and grinned, “Of course! She wouldn’t say no! Mom loves cats!” he said as the two walked back into the apartment complex and up the stairs.

 

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ 

“M-mom? What’s wrong? How come you’re crying?” Yosuke asked as he and Souji walked in the door, his eyes laying on his mother, on her knees crying with Labrys trying to soothe her. She quickly made eye contact with Yosuke, but said nothing and went back to comfort Kaori.  
The two boys didn’t waste any time and walked right over to their mother and asked what was wrong. Kaori looked them both in the eyes and said,

“The landlord came by today…” she said, taking a breath before she continued talking, “…and he said we have to leave. He’s not happy with us…” she added and she wiped away a few tears that had fallen.

“Huh? Why, mom? Didn’t you…?” Yosuke stopped mid-sentence. “…pay the rent? We did last week.”

“Yes, but…he said…he said…” she stopped again. “He said Souji and Labrys aren’t welcome here. He came by while you were outside and found them. He said the apartment was only for two people. He said if they don’t leave, we’ll be kicked out by tomorrow.” she said wiping her eyes as she looked at Yosuke and Souji with teary, red eyes.

Souji’s eyes began to fill with tears as he looked at Labrys and his new mother. “Why are we not allowed to stay? Did me and Labrys do something wrong by coming here? I want to stay.” he thought, beginning to regret moving in. He held the kitten close to his chest as he struggled to hold back his tears. Shaking only made him more afraid of what the future would hold…

 

A few weeks later…

Labrys sighed as she stared out of the car window, faintly registering what she saw outside. Souji was asleep in the seat next to her with the purring kitten they had adopted on his lap, while Yosuke was on her right playing video games on his Game Boy Color, purchased by Kaori a few days ago while the family had taken a pit stop at a gas station. Yosuke turned to look at his new sister, unsure of what to do.  
“Hey, something wrong, Labrys? You seem sad for some reason. Need a hug?” he asked as Labrys gathered her thoughts. “Mom, big sis is sad! Can I give her a hug?” he yelled a little too loud for Labrys’s tastes. To her surprise, Souji did not stir even slightly.   
“He must be a real sound sleeper…” she mused quietly as she stroked his cheeks softly, leaning into the tight hug from Yosuke.

“I…was thinking about the past few weeks and everything.” she said, unsure of what to say next.

“You alright back there dear?” asked Kaori as she drove the car. “You can tell me anything.” Labrys could see a smile appearing on her new mother, a smile that made her feel safe, like nothing would ever hurt her again like those scientists back on that island. She sighed,

“I’m fine…mother. I was just thinkin’, s’all. Lotta stuff on my mind.” she said, still unused to calling Kaori her mother. She knew she wasn’t human, yet she had the heart of one. And she wasn’t sure what to do with it.

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

“Looks like we’re here…thank heavens.” said a very tired and sleepy Kaori as she turned off the car and stepped out. Her mother had suggested that Kaori and her kids could live with her until the small family of five could get back on their feet. The single mother was thankful to have such a good and kind mother to help her with her son.

“Mom…I’m tired.” whimpered Yosuke as he walked up to his mom and hugged her side, whining a little bit. Souji was being carried by Labrys and was fast asleep with the kitten still sleeping in his arms.

She went to knock on the door, but it opened before she could do so, revealing a woman with hair just like Kaori’s. Another woman with similar hair was standing next to her.

“Kaori, thank heav-!” the woman cut herself off when she noticed Souji, Labrys and the kitten. She stared at them for a minute before composing herself with a heavy swallow.

“…Come inside.” she said, leaving the door open for her daughter and grandson. Kaori and Yosuke hurried inside with Labrys not far behind. The robot felt extremely nervous as she followed Kaori to the couch in the large living room. As soon as everyone sat down, the other woman spoke up immediately.

“So…who’s this young lady sitting next to you…and who is that boy she’s holding?” she asked, taking a sip of water. The woman had a concerned expression on her face. 

Kaori took a sip of water before she spoke, “Her name is Labrys. And that boy is Souji.” turning to face Labrys and smiled to comfort her, holding the robot’s hand,  
“I found them while out on errands. They looked desperate, so I helped them.” her grip on Labrys’s hand tightened as her expression changed to slight worry, “Yes, I know that-!”

“That is not the problem, Kaori.” spoke her mother, “The question is…where is Souji’s mother? From what you told me about what has been going on, it sounds like…”

“…Yes, Akira cheated on me with another woman.” the woman ran her fingers through the little boy’s silver hair. “…and he left me.” her eyes began to water as she remembered the day she had found out about the affair.

“Yes…you told me, dear. But who-” just before Kaori’s mother spoke,

“The woman he cheated on you with must be this boy’s mother, am I right?” asked the other woman in a hurry. Kaori’s mother looked at her,

“Xenia, let me finish!” she said before she turned to Labrys, who became a little unsure of what the woman was going to say.

“Sorry about that outburst, dear…Labrys, was it?” she nodded, “Where is your family? Surely they must-!” before the woman could say anything else, the girl burst out,

“I…have-no, HAD no family until…I met Kaori and Yosuke. I’m…not human.” She balled her hands into fists as she remembered her whole life until she met the mother-son duo. “I…I’m a robot. M’ not sayin’ anything more than dat.”

Xenia became confused, but Kaori started talking, “Yes, I know it sounds odd, but it’s the truth. She told me everything…” the woman sighed as she continued talking,

“…and Souji’s mother is dead. Murdered to more blunt.”

 

“What?! Would could have-” asked Xenia, who stared at her daughter-in-law in shock, “Roc…! Calm down!” said woman cut her off with a quick wave of her hand so her daughter could talk.

“Labrys said a man killed Souji’s mother right before her! She said she was escaping from someone when she ran into the man. And from the description she gave me, it sounds like Arata killed that woman. She hasn’t seen him since. The poor girl had no choice but to bury the woman on the island. They had to stow away on a boat that was leaving the island and shortly after they landed, me and Yosuke bumped into them.”

 

Roc stood up, “You don’t need to say anymore. From what you’ve both said, neither Labrys or Souji have any family that you know of, right?” she sat back down and looked at Labrys and Souji with a big, warm smile.

“Both of them are part of this family now! The kitten can stay too!” she proclaimed loudly, causing Souji and Yosuke to wake up. She smiled and hugged her daughter,  
“I’ll get the adoption paperwork started tomorrow as soon as possible, alright dear? You and the kids go get some good sleep; we have a big day tomorrow! Rearranging the house for the kids, getting Souji and Labrys some clean clothes!”


End file.
